Sorpresa
by chicara-chan
Summary: One-Shot. Videl quiere casarse con Gohan pero esta segura de que el no quiere. Sin embargo el le tiene una sorpresa preparada.


**Sorpresa.**

Konnichi wa a todos, este fic se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga que cumplió años hace unos días, sobre una sus parejas favoritas de Dragon Ball Z, GohanxVidel.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Han pasado tres días desde que Majin Boo fue derrotado, ahora la vida ha vuelto a la normalidad para todos. Para celebrar esto un grupo de amigo quiso celebrarlo yendo a acampar.

-TwT ¿Cómo fue que termine en esto?- se pregunto Gohan- Yo me iba a quedar en mi casa haciendo tarea.

-Vamos no seas malo- le dijo Videl- Prometiste que haríamos algo juntos.

-Si pero yo me refería a ir al cine- comento decepcionado.

-No te pongas así, te prometo que te vas a divertir- dijo sonriente una chica rubia- Además recuerda lo que me dijiste ayer.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Videl algo celosa porque no sabia nada de lo que decía- Yo también quiero saber.

-Nada, no dije nada- Gohan comenzaba a ponerse nervioso- Aunque ahora que lo pienso tiene mucha razón y será buena idea que me quede a acampar.

-¡Oigan van a seguir comadreando o van a acampar!- grito un muchacho rubio de cabello largo- ¡Ya encontré un buen lugar para hacerlo!

-¡Ya vamos!- Iresa salió corriendo junto amigo seguida por Gohan- ¡Qué hermoso!

-Tienes toda la razón- afirmo el saiyan- Este lugar es perfecto para pasar la noche.

_-¿Qué le habrá dicho Gohan a Iresa?-_ se pregunto Videl- _Algo muy raro hay aquí y debo saber de que se trata._

-¿No vienes Videl?- pregunto Sharpner- Necesitamos ayuda para armar las tiendas de campaña.

-Si ya voy- dijo Videl, Gohan pudo notar que también había algo raro en ella- Que bien, vamos a acampar junto al lago.

Después un de rato ya estaban instaladas las tiendas de campaña.

-Creo que ya todo esta listo para esta noche- comento Sharpner- ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos a caminar un rato mientras Gohan y yo conseguimos la comida?

-Me parece buena idea- dijo la rubia- ¿No crees?

-Haí- afirmo la chica- Volveremos en rato.

-Cuídate- le dijo Gohan dándole un beso que según Sharper duró casi dos horas- Si ocurre algo solo eleva tu KI.

-De acuerdo.

Las chicas se fueron a caminar dejando a los dos pescando para conseguir la comida. Fue mas que obvio quien consiguió el pescado mas grande.

-No es justo- comento el rubio- Yo poseo la misma fuerza que tu.

-Creo que es porque yo he estado haciendo un poco de ejercicio los últimos días- rió- Además así es mas rápido y vamos a alcanzar a las chicas.

-Eso que ni que- comento- Pero ándale, ahora hay que prepararlos.

-Eso es mas fácil- siguió riendo- Aunque es mas difícil preparar la sorpresa para Vi.

-Yo creo que se va a sorprender mucho- comento algo indiferente, pese a que el siempre sintió algo por esa chica, no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar lo que había ocurrido- Mas porque solo llevan tres días de novios.

-Tienes razón.

**Flash Back**

Después de que la amenaza había muerto, todos se encontraban en la Plataforma Celeste muy contentos.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa- dijo Milk- Goku, te preparare muchísima comida para celebrar que hayas vuelto con nosotros.

-¡Yupi comida!- festejo el saiyajin.

-Yo también tengo mucha hambre- comento Goten cuando le gruño el estómago- ¿También a mi me vas a dar?

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo mirando a su familia- Pero ahora debemos irnos.

Toda la familia Son, incluyendo a Ox Satan, se tomaron de las manos para que Goku pudiera realizar la tele transportación.

-¡Gohan espera!- gritó Videl.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto extrañado.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo algo sonrojada- ¿Puedo?

-¡Gohan apúrate ya tengo mucha hambre!- grito Goten.

-Adelántense, yo los alcanzo en rato- respondió, después de eso vio como su familia se marchaba.

-Ven Gohan busquemos un buen lugar para charlar- comento Videl- Sígueme.

Gohan y Videl emprendieron el vuelo y después de un rato descendieron en un parque. Ambos se sentaron en unos columpios.

-¿Qué sucede Vi?- pregunto Gohan- ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Yo… yo quiero…- ella se había puesto muy roja- ¡Quiero casarme contigo!

-¡¿Qué?!- del susto se cayó del columpio.

-Yo le prometí a mi papá que solo me casaría con alguien más fuerte que el- comento sonrojada- Y además tu me gustas mucho.

-¿Debo hacer algo?- pregunto inocentemente.

-O.O- Caída anime- -.-´

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Tienes que decir algo!

-Pues yo… yo…-el saiyan también se había puesto rojo.

-¿Tu no sientes lo mismo por mi?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos- Solo dímelo.

-No es eso.

Gohan tomo a Videl de la cintura y comenzó a besarla; un beso tan dulce y tan largo.

-Es solo que no soy muy bueno con las palabras- dijo sonriendo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mientras tanto las chicas continuaban su caminata.

-¿Así fue su primer beso?- pregunto Iresa, ya que al parecer ellas también hablaban de lo mismo- ^^ Que romantico.

-Haí- afirmo la chica.

-Me imagino que cuando se casen sus hijos van a se muy fuertes- comento sonriente- Para como son ustedes yo creo que si.

-No estoy segura si el quiera casarse conmigo- agacho la cabeza- Tal vez me precipite.

-^^ No te preocupes.

Luego de una larga caminata por fin regresaron con los chicos debido a que se había hecho de noche. Al llegar ahí, Videl se dio cuenta de que Sharpner e Iresa ya no estaban y de que solo había una mesa dos sillas.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto extrañada.

-Yo quería cenar solo contigo- dijo con una sonrisa- Porque te tengo algo que decir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Videl…- se hincó y sacó un estuche con un anillo- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Haí- ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso muy apasionado.

-Arigato- agradeció- Por hacerme el hombre más feliz de todos.

-¿No que no eras bueno con las palabras?

-Eso creí.

Fin

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Algo corto pero espero que les hay gustado.

Ahora estoy preparando el fic que ya había borrado para volverlo a subir, les va a gustar.

Feliz cumpleaños Marimar.


End file.
